Red Lightning that Sparks My heart
by Zoey2012
Summary: multiple one-shots of Erik Night and dallas! Don't like this couple? THEN DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

"**Red Lightning sparks my heart"**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT!**

**A/N: This is a ErikXDallas pairing story if you don't like this pairing! Don't Read!**

**Erik's POV:**

I was happy Dating Dallas. I mean sure he was a Red vampire but that didn't change anything. I was currently kissing him, Until I felt him pull away which when that happened I pouted slightly.

"Why do you love me Erik?" Dallas asked me. I must of looked confused as Hell. What did he mean? Did he think that my love for him was fake?

"What do you mean Dallas?" I asked him.

"Well, Why do you love me? I mean I'm a red vampire, my affinity is lightning and beyond that I'm just weird. Why do you care so much?"

I sighed, of course he was doubting himself again I cupped his face and said, "Dallas, You are not weird, It doesn't matter that you're a red vamp. Or that you're affinity is lightning. The point is that I love You for you. I love you with all of my soul. I love the way your tattoos spiral around your face. Those beautiful lightning tattoos. I love the way you can make it storm when you're mad or stop lightning storms when you're happy or want them to…" I had to stop to take a breath…I noticed him blushing as I poured my heart out to him, I smiled as I finished My speech, "Dallas You are the Red Lightning that sparks my Heart."

(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!)


	2. Thanksgivng part 1

**House of Night:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the house of night!**

**Red lightning that sparks my heart**

**Chapter 2: **

(So No reviews? SAD FACE! :'( Come On Guys!)

(Dallas's POV)

I was thrilled that Erik was spending Thanksgiving with me, though we weren't gonna do much… we were gonna stay at the house of Night instead of going home. We had decided to do some things that I like and some things that he liked.

"It's cold" I complained. I wasn't really cold I just wanted a reason to cuddle up with him. It was so nice to call him my boyfriend. Mine. No one else's. I felt him wrap his arms around me, so I cuddled into him. "I love you" I whispered to him.

"love you too my silly red vamp, faking being cold just so we could cuddle."

"Oh shush we're watching Star wars aren't we?!"

"Yeah the clone wars."

"That's better than the movies…" I countered.

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Is Not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Yes it is too!" then I silenced his complaints by kissing him, which before I knew it, that one little kiss had escalated into a full make-out session. I felt his hand slide under my shirt. I shivered at the feeling. That's when he pulled me closer which I didn't mind because I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't notice I was straddling him until he grunted. I blushed and started to pull away, thinking he didn't like it. But, I couldn't move because he was holding me close. "Don't stop…." He moaned. I could tell he was really turned on because I could feel him even through my jeans. "Ookay" I said kinda nervously, and started to kiss his neck which made him moan again. I really liked his noises. So I continued to kiss down his chest.

**And I Think I'll stop it right There! Review and tell me what you guys think please, I continue this scene in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: special thanks to those that reviewed! as I said before I'm gonna continue with that heated scene... so tell me if it's good or not!)

Ch. 3: Thanksgiving part 2

**I do not own the house of night!**

* * *

(Dallas's POV)

I really liked his noises, so I continued to kiss down his chest; he kept eliciting more moans from deep in his throat. I pulled his shirt over his head, and kissed down his chest again and stopped at his waist and looked up at him. He smiled at me. I just stared at him frozen for a moment, he looked so different. I knew it was because I was turning him on. I continued as I unbuttoned his jeans sliding them off.

* * *

I grinned as I kissed him through the fabric of his boxers/ He jerked up and moaned, I also felt it get a little warmer. That's when he suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, leaving me there feeling very confused. 'Did I do something wrong' I wondered. I was even more confused when he returned and jumped on the bed pinning me down, "I need you…." He whispered roughly into my ear. I shivered and whispered back. And that was our passionately blissful Thanksgiving night, as the room exploded with love and passion.

* * *

The next morning I musta woke up later than I usually do because, Erik had a glass of heated blood in his hand for me, "morning" he whispered. It was then that I realized the burning sensation in my throat; it was the need for blood. I sat up and took it drinking it greedily; it was then that I noticed something: it was **his blood.**

* * *

(So kinda a cliff hanger! Please review!)

(A/N: I didn't think this one was very good but it's up to you guys to decide! Let me know!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Lightning that sparks my heart**

**A/N: I think I got maybe One Review which I love and thank you sooo much! Please Review after you read my stories they really help ALOT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT! **

**Ch. 4: You taste really good.**

(Dallas' POV)

Why did I taste Erik's blood? I felt so confused and a little angry well, not _angry_ but just really annoyed but I didn't really know why I was feeling this way. I felt like I was going to cry.

He must have sensed this because he had immediately sat by side and held me close.

"What's wrong Love?" He sounded really worried and serious but it was a little hard to tell, what with him being the Drama Teacher and everything. But I think that he was really worried and concerned about me.

'Well, Damn, He really does love and cares about me… I can use this to my advantage next time he tries something with me' I thought and hid the smile that my mind was concocting up…

I remembered feeling like I was about to cry.

"Dallas. What's wrong?" he repeated as I was dragged out of my thoughts, I looked at the blood in my cup. Maybe I'm imagining it.

I took a deep breath trying not to let the tears welling up in my eyes show up in my voice, "I don't know…. I taste your blood when I drank this but I don't know if I just imagined it or if you really did put your blood in there." I looked up to see him chuckling at me.

Now I was mad. Why was he laughing at me? I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt him nuzzle my neck, "Dallas, I'm sorry for laughing at you… and to answer your question, yes I did put my blood in. I mean it's not like you haven't tasted me before." He ended that statement with a cheeky smirk.

"Well, you do taste good…" I smirked back and kissed him.

(A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)


End file.
